


Insolitement vôtre - 69 : Anakin le papâte

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [69]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, Inspired by Ad, UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Dans un monde parfait, la Guerre des Clones est terminée, la République a gagné, et Anakin a quitté l'Ordre Jedi pour devenir père au foyer. Seulement, une ombre au tableau : ses talents culinaires sont décriés par ses enfants.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Insolitement vôtre [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/393085





	Insolitement vôtre - 69 : Anakin le papâte

**Author's Note:**

> Décidément, je crois que je regarde beaucoup trop la télé... parce que je suis tombée sous le charmé cracké de la dernière pub Quitoque, qui va magnifiquement bien à un Anakin père au foyer ;)
> 
> Je précise que je ne suis toujours pas rémunérée par toutes ces marques récemment citées dans ce recueil.

Lorsqu'Anakin servit les assiettes, ce soir-là, il était clairement plus enthousiaste que ses convives. Leurs visages accablés firent fondre sa bonne humeur aussi sûrement qu'un bonhomme de neige sous les soleils jumeaux de Tatooine.

\- C'est quoi ces grimaces ? se troubla-t-il.

\- Pas _encore_ des pâtes, se plaignit Leia.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est bon, les pâtes, ça va avec tout !

\- C'est déjà la troisième fois cette semaine que tu nous fais des pâtes, renchérit Luke. Et la semaine n'a commencé qu'avant-hier.

Seule Padmé ne faisait pas de commentaires, mais elle fixait sa propre assiette avec un dépit qui fit se pincer le cœur d'Anakin.

\- Papa..., reprit Luke.

\- Non, maintenant, il s'appelle papâte, décida Leia en repoussant son assiette en boudant.

\- Papâte, continua Luke, il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à faire autre chose que des pâtes.

**Author's Note:**

> N'est-ce pas, Anakin ? ;D (Même si j'avoue que tu as raison sur le côté passe-partout des pâtes, c'est tellement la base de la cuisine en fait :p)


End file.
